babynofandomcom-20200215-history
Reboot
Reboot/characters https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ggCc_kdD7SzW5lxAXZjtv54hM6m90aww0THvZDD6cgk/edit?usp=sharing Or CHAPTER ONE Arleana was a curious child. She would prank teachers, visit different lands, and other things she didn’t want to talk about. One rainy, cold night, while Arleana was walking in the woods, she heard a small but odd little voice. She crept over to where the voice seemed to be coming from, and saw the most amazing thing she had ever seen! It was a tiny but loud little kingdom, with two little robots, about one foot tall, scurrying around and making beeping noises. The seemingly female robot was the voice that she heard! “TiMmY, pLeAsE gO gEt tHe sWorD,” she said. “OKaY TiMmA,” said the other. They rolled around till they reached two guards and the little robots asked them something Arleana could not hear. When Arleana got closer, she suddenly heard a loud sound go off. Must have been the security! She thought. Timmy started robot-yelling, “InTrUdeRs! INtRudErS! AlErT, aLeRT!” Timma frantically ran around looking for anyone that would intrude their little camp. When she saw Arleana, she stopped dead in her tracks. “You…” She automatically turned her volume down. “You… are the one!” Arleana was puzzled. “What are you taー” “You are the one that will save us,” Timma said quietly. “The Kingdom of AI is in danger. You must save us. Here,” she gave Arleana a glowing, shiny light blue stone. “This is the Stone of Life. you must keep it safe, or all of us will be lost forever.” Arleana became a bit worried, but agreed. “But why am I the one who is chosen, why not someone else?” Timma calmly stared at her. “I do not know, and might never know, but all I do is that you are here. You are the chosen one.” Arleana bowed her head politely. “I understand.” She said. “But what about my new neighbor, Ara?” Arleana added. “She came around the same time you did.” “NoーwElL, aT lEaSt I dOn’T tHink So,” said Timma. “If yOu ReAlLy WaNt To KnOw, AsK TiMmY,” The robot paused for a moment. “BeSiDeS, yOu’Re aLl ReGuLaR,” She added. Ara was not regular! Arleana immediately assumed they wanted her to capture Ara! “WhEn YoU gEt tHe GiRl, GiVe HeR tO uS,” was all that Timmy said. “ThAt WiLl CaPtUrE hEr.” Arleana left the forest thinking about that. They needed something from Ara to save their kingdom. But what? Then she remembered Ara’s “item”. She ran back to Happy Town as quickly as she could. She dashed over to Ara and Misty’s door and, panting, knocked. Misty opened the door. When she saw Arleana her eyes lit up. “Hallo, Arleana!” She hugged her best friend. “Good day! You’re out of breath.” Arleana had no time, though. “Have you seen Mackenzie? I haven’t seen her since Daira came back to life.” “Ah, she was just having a playdate with us. We were just chatting about what we did this summer. Goodness me, I missed school!” Arleana sighed with relief. “Well, I need her. Go tell her that I’m at the door.” “Okay!” Misty went into the other room. She looked back. “You can come in,” she joyfully suggested. “It’s kind of cold out there.” she smiled. Arleana cautiously walked inside, and immediately marveled at how much it was like the people living in it. The house was a one-story, quite small, but Arleana could see just by a glance that they had lived there for a long, long time. Probably before the girls were born! Ara looked up at her from where she was talking to Mackenzie, and Arleana froze. Not wanting to bring up any suspicion, she smiled back and waved. “Hi, Arleana! Misty said you wanted me, right?” Mackenzie also looked up. Arleana nodded. Yes! She came a little closer and gestured to talk in private. She whispered in Mackenzie’s ear. “I know I’m not supposed to tell anyone else this, but I figured that you’re really futuristic, and you might want to know this. I also know this sounds kinda evil, but it has a purpose. I need you to help me lure Ara into the forest just outside the border, and take her somewhere. I know that it’ll work!” Mackenzie raised a brow. “Sooo...You’re asking me to come with you to lure Ara into an unknown dangerous place that I haven’t even heard of and leave her there?” Arleana slapped her forehead. “No, no, you don’t understand,” she hissed. “I’ll tell you later. Ara’s right there.” she nodded to where Ara was reading a book in the corner. “I’ll have to leave now. Thanks for having me!” Arleana thanked them, winking at Mackenzie. After she left, Arleana sat down under a tree and sighed. It had been done! Now she could get help. She got up, and walked back to her own house. CHAPTER TWO ' The next day, Maddie drove Arleana down to Mackenzie’s house. ' “Have a good time!” Maddie waved at her. Arleana waved back. “So,” Mackenzie said. “Are we doing this today? Earlier I saw Ara at the park.” “Great! That’s the one just across the street, right?” “Yeah.” Mackenzie started walking, and Arleana caught up. Mackenzie stopped. “Look!” she pointed to where Ara was sitting on a bench. “Hide!” the two girls hid behind a bush. They looked again through the branches, and now both Ara and Cattown were sitting and talking. “What do you think they might be talking about?” Arleana asked. “I don’t know, probably about family or something.” “Ooh, I hear them, they’re talking about Ara, and her item. It’s a family heirloom! How come Misty or Kai don’t have it?” Arleana asked. They listened closer. Misty wasn’t regular, Kai was just a pyromaniac. But she then remembered a tragedy in Ara’s family. “Maybe, it has to do with the tragedy! And herーUh oh...”Mackenzie muttered. Ara heard and looked behind her. “What are you doing?!” she yelled. “Uhh...Research?”Arleana said. Everything went black for a second and Mackenzie and Arleana woke up all wet in the middle of the park. “There’s no bucket here,” Mackenzie said. “And how come we’re all wet with the water fountain broken?” They looked at Ara, and realized just why they need her. Not for the item, not for her stuff. But for Ara herself! “That’s a nice stone,” Ara said. “I have a purple one!” Ara held up a stone of life that was glowing bluish purple. She was staring at Arleana in a way that meant she was mad at her for spying. “Is that supposed to be an evil stone?” Arleana asked. “No!” Ara exclaimed. “It’s my family stone. It was passed to the next pure Idels, me.” Arleana suddenly felt like she was doing the wrong thing. Ara was needed. And she needed to save AI. So she stood up, and knocked Ara unconscious. “We got her!” was the last thing she heard them say. The two friends pulled Ara into the forest, where Timmy and Timma were waiting. “YoU brOuGhT hEr!” Timma yelled. “Now you may leave.” she said to Mackenzie. Arleana waved goodbye, then turned to Timma and Timmy. They took the stone of life from her hand and left. They took Ara, too, with Arleana following. After some walking, the robots led Arleana to a glowing blue throne. They also demonstrated how it could be made into a bed, just by pressing a button. “Is this where I take orders?” Arleana asked, followed by another hundred questions. “AlRigHt, aLrIghT, tHaT’s enOuGh.” said Timmy and Timma at the same time. “TiMe fOr tHe cOrOnaTiOn.” “What is the coronation for?” asked Arleana. “HmMm…” Timma said. “We are going to, uhh… polish off ‘Ara’,” Timmy said. “Oh, you’re going to clean her!” Arleana said. “That’s nice.” “No it isn’t!” Ara mouthed. “I know what it means!” She yelled out loud. “What’s up with her?” Arleana asked scornfully. “I dOn’T kNoW” Timma said. They made Ara do a whole bunch of stuff. Like feed them. Ara was basically their slave. Ara tried to escape, whenever she did, Timmy and Timma would cross her path and impede her leaving. Man, Arleana thought. Now I think she really deserves it... CHAPTER THREE When Ara woke up again, she found she couldn't get up. She was bound to the floor! “Mornin,” Arleana said, in a mean way. “Let me out of here!” Ara spat. Arleana made a fake sweet face and said, “Sorry, but we need to save AI.” she smiled wickedly as Ara screamed again, “I don’t care! Let me out of here!” “Nope!” Arleana laughed at her. This was not funny! Arleana whistled through her teeth, and two robots scrambled towards Ara, and unbound her from the ground. Phew, Ara thought. They got up and started hastily walking. “The gates are closed,” Arleana huffed. “You’re our prisoner.” Prisoner? Ara was terrified of what would happen next. “Way way wait,” she stopped. “I’m a prisoner?!” Arleana nodded. “Am I a slave?” Ara said in a very small voice. Arleana gave her stink-eye and hissed, “Basically.” Ara knew she was acting like a two-year-old, but she still wailed, “I DON’T WANNA BE A SLAVE!” Arleana’s eyes flashed a creepy ice-blue that made a chill go up Ara’s spine. “Too bad,” she said softly. Ara was completely awed by what her old best friend had become… “Wait!” she shouted. “What am I supposed to do?” Arleana’s eyes flashed that same blue again and she angrily yelled in Ara’s face, “I don’t know yet, okay?” Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. This wasn’t like Arleana at all! Or, at least the Arleana she knew. A few hours later, there was a meeting, with Arleana and a few robots. Ara, on the other hand, was stuck in a closet with no food, anything. She looked through a crack in the closet’s door, and heard what they were saying. Arleana spoke first. “Alright everyone, settle down. I know all you robots and computers are excited for our first assembly, but first we all have to calm down, okay?” She smiled. Ara scoffed. Arleana was all evil to the Baby Nos, but all nice and kind with the computers. There was definitely something fishy going on here! Arleana spoke again. “We cannot let anyone invade our camp. If they do, they will find Ara, take her back, and all of us will be wiped out. We will not let this happen. Understood?” all the robots nodded. “Okay. Here’s the plan: Every day, at least five robots will guard the camp, and send anyone that tries to get in, out. Everyone will get the chance to, don’t worry.” she nodded toward the smaller robots in the corner. Ara, since she had powers, smashed the closet door and jumped out. Arleana noticed and looked behind herーbut too late! Ara ran up to her and punched her straight in the face. “YouーYouーDUMMY!” She ran for the door and burst through it, ducking under spears and jumping over arrows. She ran out of the forest, through the park, back to her own house. When her brother opened the door, she collapsed onto the carpet. When she looked up, Kai was staring at her awkwardly. “Uh...what happened?” he asked. Ara turned red. “It’s...impossible...to explain!” she panted. “No seriously, tell me what happened.” Ara rolled her eyes. Here we go again… “Well first of all I was at the park and then I saw Arleana and Mackenzie spying on me so I sprayed them with water and broke the water fountain and then they hit me and dragged me into the woods and left me in a kingdom of robots and then Arleana was all mean to me and strapped me to the floor and locked me in the closet and had a meeting, so I smashed my way out then punched evil Arleana in the face then I ran away!” She almost fainted. “Where’s Misty?” she realized her sister was not there. “She had an, uh, EUT attack. Needed to take her to the hospital, as usual.” Ara groaned and played dead on the floor, like she always did when she was exhausted. “Are we the only ones here then?” she sighed. Kai couldn’t answer because there came a loud banging at their door. “Hide!” he whispered to Ara. Ara watched from a crack in the wall and immediately became terrified. It was Arleana! Her eyes were now completely iced-over, and she glared at Ara’s brother as if he had been naughty and she was his mom. “Where is Ara?” she said in a creepy, low voice. “I have no idea…” he lied. “You sure?” Arleana pushed past him. Kai nodded at Ara and mouthed, “Now!” Ara created a glowing sphere of power, and screamed while doing it━''People can’t be born with powers''━and threw the spell at Arleana, and she crashed to the ground, shaking her head as she got up. Arleana stood up and shouted, “Thunder, lightning, wind and snow, from this room this girl will GO!” and threw the spell back at Ara, but she dodged it. “I’m gonna go upstairs. Don’t wanna watch girls throwing magic at each other.” and there he went, but a few minutes later he came back down with a box of matches. Ara was watching and she felt like a bystander. She didn’t want to see Arleana attack her older brother! She was sure there was nothing else to do! She remembered the room in the hospital. Breathe, she thought to herself. She shivered while she watched Kai try to burn Arleana with the matches. She breathed and kept thinking this weird rhyme mom told her. No! She thought. She felt angry and wet Arleana again. “You possession! You feelingless DERP!” She yelled at Arleana.“Your neighbor matters more than robots!” she made Arleana so confused Kai and Ara got a chance to escape. “Let’s go to the hospital Misty’s in!” Kai suggested. Ara and Kai went into Kai’s incredibly sporty car and drove to the hospital. “Misty!” Ara cried. Her sister was vomiting at the moment. “Should I get you some water?” Kai asked. “No!” Misty yelled.“No water! No Water!” Kai and Ara looked at each other and said something dumb at the same time. “You are the middle child with euthaniaphosis!” They started dancing very strangely to Nyan Cat after that. “That’s definitely helping!” Misty shouted sarcastically. Ara and Kai smiled. Ara stopped doing the polka, paused Nyan Cat, and hugged her older sister. “I missed you!” She said happily. Kai nodded. “Yeah, yeah, now lemme out of this bed!” Misty howled. Kai and Ara giggled. Man, this kid was weird. Probably as weird as Cattown! “What’s so funny?” Misty snorted. “You are!” her siblings laughed at the same time. Misty rolled her eyes, grinning playfully. “Well, I guess I’m better now.” she pushed a red button and two nurses came in. Misty told them that she could get out of bed now. When they were walking out of the hospital, Misty sighed. “Aw, waterfalls, don’t you wish I didn’t have this condition? I sure do.” Ara looked up at her and smiled. “I don’t care. All I care about is that you’re alive.” CHAPTER FOUR Arleana was furious! She had first-degree burns all over, Kai and Ara had escaped, and she had to get back to the AI kingdom! She muttered a spell that made her go back to normal, then stalked outside. “Ah, ha!” She yelled to Timmy and Timma. “I realize why you wanted her! She was born with powers, she didn’t gain them from magic class!” She itched her only third-degree burn and started biting it. “Oh, splenda!” “NoT mY fAuLt!”Timmy said. Arleana rolled her eyes impatiently. “Oh, just come on!” she stalked out the door. Once they had walked all the way back to the AI kingdom, got to Arleana’s bedroom and had cups of tea, Timmy, Timma, and Arleana started to talk. Arleana went first; she said that maybe they should make more secure boundaries, so that they could keep Ara there. But Timmy said that the boundaries were already as secure as they could get them, and anyway it would be useless going through all that effort just to think, “Hey, maybe we should've kept it the old way.” Arleana still slightly disagreed, but she got the robot’s point. Anything beyond what they had now would be ridiculous. Timma pointed out that there was still a small chance that Ara could escape, or some tech-lovers would come in and try to take her away. She also said that not all changes were major, and that they could just keep it simple and add more guards. Category:Books Category:Fun stuff